


Агент Макс и его потерянная любовь

by LRaien



Category: I'm in Marsport Without Hilda - Isaac Asimov, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Gen, Humor, Points of View, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «— Доктор Эрт, — я невольно скривился, готовясь произнести эти чёртовы слова вслух. — Я влюбился.— Почему же вы обратились с этим вопросом ко мне, агент Макс?— Чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, доктор, мне придётся рассказать вам всё с самого начала…»
Relationships: Wendell Urth & agent Max, agent Max/Original Female Character(s)





	Агент Макс и его потерянная любовь

— Доктор Эрт, — я невольно скривился, готовясь произнести эти чёртовы слова вслух. — Я влюбился.  
Вокруг меня был кабинет коллекционера, а не учёного: минералы с разных планет и спутников, из которых я мог узнать не больше десятой доли, венерианские водоросли в закрытом аквариуме, марсианский песчаник, картины с пейзажами Юпитера и Энцелада; окаменевшие кораллы Плутона и слой льда с Харона в охлаждаемой камере. Я слышал, большинство из этих вещей были подарками от тех, кому владелец кабинета-музея когда-либо помог.  
Уэнделл Эрт, человек, ради совета которого мне пришлось преодолеть чёртовы миллионы миль, шумно вздохнул и мягко поинтересовался:  
— Почему же вы обратились с этим вопросом ко мне, агент Макс?  
— Чтобы ответить на этот вопрос, доктор, мне придётся рассказать вам всё с самого начала…

Это было обычное дело, не из сложных. Оставив мою дорогую жену Хильду далеко на Земле, я самоотверженно добывал на Венере информацию для секретной службы — настолько секретной, что не могу сообщить вам даже её названия. Скажем так, до нас дошёл слух о том, что в одном из недавно открытых городов-куполов Венеры готовится теракт. Разумеется, это не способствовало росту промышленности и населения, а вы уж понимаете, чем грозит неокупаемость подобных операций. В новом городе была ещё и станция по добыче и переработке металла, а уж этого-то добра Венере крепко не хватало. Здесь в основном используют пластик: металл редок настолько, что каждый поставщик придумывает свой сплав, чтобы сэкономить. Вот почему моя миссия была очень важна.  
Я занимался разведывательной деятельностью, предположив, что малышка Лилли знает что-нибудь о готовящейся террористической операции.  
Не поймите меня превратно. Я не какой-нибудь лощёный козёл, который под прикрытием сразу мчится в сторону борделя. Нет. То был особенный бордель, тем более, из достоверных источников я узнал, что к малышке Лилли наведывается кое-кто из той самой группировки, готовящей теракт. Разумеется, пришлось изобразить клиента, дабы раскопать кое-что полезное.  
Итак, я как раз наслаждался одним из немногих плюсов моей работы, ощупывая стройное тело Лилли. Поверьте, ощупывать было что! Легонько хлопнув ладонью по упругим ягодицам, я принялся за грудь, соблазнительно торчащими сосками напоминавшую описания древнеарабских поэтов, что-то про белоснежный мрамор и пару вишен. Я не силён в поэзии, но в постели, поверьте, мало кто может со мной сравниться, и всего лишь через пару минут малышка Лилли уже восторженно стонала, откинувшись на подушки, пока я резкими толчками вбивался в её податливое гибкое тело.  
И тут мне позвонил этот Сукин Сын. Я не придумываю, этот урод всегда находит самый неподходящий момент, чтобы достать как можно сильнее. Я проигнорировал этот звонок, но Кринтон продолжал названивать. А от звонка официального коммуникатора нашей секретной организации, уж поверьте, у кого угодно упадёт.  
— Чего тебе? — я надеялся, что Кринтон оскорбится и бросит трубку.  
А-ха-ха, до чего жалкие надежды. Вместо этого этот мерзавец начал излагать мне детали дела, которые, видите ли, были столь важны, что надо был проинформировать меня незамедлительно. Клянусь, ничего бы не изменилось, если бы я узнал эту информацию парой часов позже!  
— Ах ты ж Сукин Сын… — привычно пробормотал на прощание я.  
— Что у тебя там? — тут же полюбопытствовала Лилли.  
— С работы, — отмахнулся я. — Интересно, я у тебя единственный такой клиент, которому даже во время секса звонит начальство?  
— Нет, — призадумалась она, надув пухлые губки, раскрасневшиеся от недавних ласк. — Тут ходят, серьёзные такие, так у них едва ли не раз в неделю подобное творится…  
Я знал, что разыскиваемые мною террористы должны связываться со своим боссом едва ли не ежечасно. И сейчас красотка Лилли давала мне ориентировку — то, без чего найти гадов было бы невозможно.  
— А теперь, милый, — промурлыкала она, окончить рассказ. — Не желаешь ли завершить начатое? Думаю, мы уже достаточно отвлеклись от твоего зануды-начальника…  
Её умелый ротик потянулся к моему члену, и, поверьте, случившееся дальше было просто восхитительным.

— Так это — объект вашего поиска? — перебил меня доктор Эрт.  
— Нет, — с досадой отмахнулся я. — Лилли — лишь присказка, с Флорой ей не сравниться.  
— Флорой?

Флора не желала меня видеть после случая в марсопорте, когда я остался без Хильды — ненадолго, впрочем. Тогда этот Сукин Сын Кринтон ухитрился всё испортить. Но с Флорой моя любовь никак не была связана. О, моя любовь была больше, чем какая-то женщина…  
Закончив с Лилли, я оделся, оставив оплату на пластиковом столике у кровати, и спустился вниз. Там, среди тяжёлых бархатных штор и позолоченной лепнины — «отель» претендовал на звание престижного — в самом углу я увидел её.  
Она сияла среди фальшивых декораций, такая подлинная и настоящая, чистая и притягательная…

— Как она выглядела?  
Я долго вглядывался в неё, прежде чем сумел вспомнить о миссии и отвести взгляд. Я запомнил каждую деталь.  
— Настоящее сокровище, доктор, такие сейчас уже почти не встречаются. Сменный ствол, крепится к верхней половине двумя поперечными болтами. Предохранитель-переводчик режимов стрельбы находится с двух сторон, как и кнопка фиксации магазина. Обе стороны верхней части ствольной коробки имеют вырезы для установки рукоятки взведения затвора. Приклад из пластика, складывается вбок и имеет возможность регулирования по длине…  
Доктор Эрт снял очки и протёр толстые линзы, не переставая меня слушать. Лишь когда я закончил описывать мою красавицу, он заметил:  
— Агент Макс, я экстратерролог. Почему вы спрашиваете моей помощи?  
— Потому что я хочу, чтобы вы рассказали мне, доктор, откуда взялась эта пушка. Я прошерстил все земные каталоги: её нет ни в одном. Где-то на Венере есть нелегальный оружейный завод, и, я уверен, именно они ответственны за террористические атаки. Я пытался выведать хоть что-то, но венерианские ребята трясутся за своё производство так, что я и шагу ступить мимо них не смог. Но вы, говорят, умеете на расстоянии разгадать любую загадку. Так помогите же мне найти этот шедевр.  
— Хм-м, — задумчиво протянул доктор Эрт. — Интересно, весьма интересно. Почему же вы не взяли оружие с собой?  
— Потому что рядом с этой красавицей, — мне самому было больно вспоминать об этом, — стояли те, на кого довольно точно указала мне Лилли. Если бы они увидели моё лицо…  
— Понимаю-понимаю, — закивал доктор. — Секретность, да?  
— Именно.  
Некоторое время Уэнделл Эрт молчал, раскачиваясь в кресле-качалке. Я не торопил его. Я знал, как важно задать правильный вопрос, и ждал, ждал того вопроса, в котором будет находиться ответ.  
— Агент Макс, — снисходительно улыбнувшись, спросил доктор Эрт. — Вы помните, какого цвета была верхняя половина ствольной коробки?  
— Разумеется!  
Поднявшись со своего кресла, больше напоминающего гнездо, доктор неторопливо дошёл до одного из заваленных хламом ящиков и начал копаться в этой груде бесценного барахла. Искусственные алмазы с орбиты Юпитера, панель с образцами каких-то золотосодержащих пород, гербарий с неведомой мне планеты… Наконец, довольно крякнув, доктор Эрт вытащил планшет с полосками металла.  
— Выбирайте, — предложил он. — Какой цвет?  
Я начал понимать.  
— Вот этот.  
Выбранная мною полоска была с тонким бирюзовым оттенком. Зрение у меня всегда было отменным, а на малышку моей мечты я смотрел минут семь, пока не столкнулся взглядом с охранником-вышибалой.  
Доктор Эрт перевернул образец.  
— Записывайте адрес, агент Макс. Этот подарок мне прислали взамен на незначительное открытие в области венерианской гидропоники, надеюсь, подписи трёхлетней давности всё ещё актуальны.

Эта история могла бы закончиться на этой фразе. Но нет.  
После моего сообщения отборные бойцы взяли штурмом завод по указанному адресу, и, разумеется, повязали почти всю шайку вместе с главарём. Меня наградили медалью. В тот момент, когда Кринтон с кривой ухмылкой нацеплял её мне на пиджак, я едва слышно спросил:  
— Где, чёрт возьми, их пушки?  
На что Рог ответил, скалясь:  
— Хреново они были сделаны, Макс. Но не пропадать же металлу, отправили на переплавку.  
— Все?!  
— Все до единой.  
Боль, которую я испытал, можно было сравнить лишь с метким ударом по яйцам.  
— Ах ты ж Сукин Сын…


End file.
